Please Stay, Don't Go, Don't Die
by UnitedKingdomOfArthur
Summary: Alfred age 19 is an average student until he falls in love with his teacher Arthur Kirkland age 23, How will Alfred find his runaway love when he's half way around the world. UsXUk, M for attempted suicide, and Adult Themes XD
1. Chapter 1

_Human names: _

_England = Arthur_

_America = Alfred _

_Estonia = Eduard _

_Latvia = Raivis_

_France = Francis_

_China = Wang Yao_

_Germany = Ludwig_

_Japan = Kiku Honda _

_Switzerland = Basch Zwingli_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

_Please Stay, Don't Go, Don't Die _

The class was large, all the students ran around the room many were talking about their holidays and some were playing games with cards and portable games consoles

A young boy sat at his desk alone, he had not been in the school that long so he didn't have many friends at the school. His name was Alfred F. Jones; he's 19 and studying Drama. He used to live in America but moved to Britain not long ago.

The class suddenly went quiet as the door opened, and the new teacher stepped through the door. His hair was blonde and a choppy mess but it looked good on him, his eyes were vibrant green, and he was wearing tight fitting trousers and a shirt, tie and blazer.

The part of the male which caught the students eyes were the eyebrows of the teacher, they were huge but they seemed to add character and made him look more handsome.

The man stood in front of the class, his hands on his hips proudly he smiled "Hello Class, I'm Mr. Kirkland your new drama teacher" he said the posh London accent with a hint of sharp cockney accent dripping from his tongue. He turned and started to write on the white board.

After he took the registrar he gave the class some simple work to do and sat at his desk. After a while he stood and started walking around the class checking on the student's progress so far, "excuse me but I do believe this is not Art class"

Alfred jumped at the sound of the others voice, he covered the piece of paper from the others view and blushed "s-sorry s-sir" he stuttered and looked down at his desk.

The older male laughed "come on it can't be that bad" he said as he tried to pull the piece of paper away from the other, who gripped it tightly, he frowned "okay it's okay you don't have to show me if you don't want to" he smiled and tapped the others shoulder "try and do some work today which is for class"

Alfred nodded and hoped the other would just leave. Once the older male had walked away Alfred sighed then looked at his doodle on the paper.

To some people Alfred's doodles didn't look like doodles at all they looked like master pieces. He'd drawn flowers and landscapes which looked like the person viewing the art work could reach out and touch the image itself. When he draw a person he could draw them in any elaborate costume or outfit as if they were actually wearing it even though the real person was wearing joggers and a t-shirt.

He'd only finished half of his actual work, but he'd turned his doodle into a masterpiece. He was able to finish the sketch and half way through the lesson he'd gotten his paints and pastels from his backpack. The colours he'd used were mainly reds, greens and blues. And for the background he'd added shading to make the figure more noticeable.

But even though other people found his artwork fantastic he still thought it wasn't good, so many things he worked on for hours he just threw them away after he'd finished them.

Once the bell had rang and the class were leaving Alfred ran down the steps towards the front of the class to catch up with his friend, on his way through the door he dropped the piece of paper in the bin, not regretting throwing the piece away.

Arthur turned and saw something falling into the bin, he furrowed his thick eyes and walked towards the metal object bending down and picking up the piece of paper which lay on the top of a mountain of paper and liter.

The piece of paper had been squished up into a ball causing there to be creases over the paper.

Arthur frowned and turned around walking out of the room and towards the it department, "Eduard" he called and walked into the computer room where the blonde with glasses sat behind his bright computer screens which were the only source of light in the room at the time.

The British male walked over "I need a favor" he said handing the other the piece of paper "can you print a copy without the creases"

The Estonian shrugged his shoulders and opened the piece of paper "eh? Arthur do ja know vhats (what's) on vhis (this) paper" he said as he raised his eyebrows "vell (well) it certainly is a master piece, vone (one) of the Art students drew it a presume?"

Arthur sighed "no, it was actually one of the students in drama"

The Estonian male smiled "vell he is very good at draving" he said placing the paper in the scanner "do you vish to see they picture"

Arthur sighed "ask your assistant to bring it to me when you're done, please Eduard" he then left the room leaving the computer whiz to do his magic.

On his way back to the drama room he past the catering teacher Francis who asked if he was busy, and wanted to try some of his classes cakes, which the British male had replied that he was and he wouldn't like to have the cake because the one who was carrying it around was the French male, who he didn't trust at all. The French male had shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the music rooms where the Spanish male would be who would definitely take one of his classes cakes.

The room was quiet as he sat by his desk looking out into the empty chairs of the class room. He'd only moved to the school lately but had only left it two years present when he was a drama student himself. He sat three rows up fifth seat across next to his white haired German friend who used to call himself awesome as Prussia it's self, of course nobody knew what Prussia was until the one who called himself 'awesome' told them.

He smiled and walked up the stairs towards the seat and sat down on it. It felt the same as it did those two years ago. He tipped the table backwards and looked at the bottom; he traced his fingers across the carved 'AK' in the base. He'd carved his initials on his first year when he had wanted to escape from the class he used to find boring.

"Sorry Mr. Kirkland" said the young Latvian teen who was working at the collage for a part time job so he could get money for his collage fees; he walked further into the room and lifts the piece of paper up "Eduard told me to give you this"

Arthur nodded and walked back down to the front of the class, smiling to the Latvian and taking the paper from him "thank you Raivis, please tell Eduard I say thanks" he smiled and walked towards his desk.

The Latvian smiled and nodded his head then walking back to the IT rooms.

Arthur looked at the paper behind viewing how the creases in the copy had faded fantastically. He turned it around and stared at the image on the other side his mouth fell

It was him.

On the paper was a splitting image of the British male himself, but he wasn't wearing his normal clothes he was wearing Victorian Steam punk Clothing, his boots came up to the knees with golden buttons running up them, he also wore a black tail coat with a pocket watch which was placed in the breast pocket. Around his neck he wore big round goggles and on his head he wore a tall thin top hat. In his hands he held a long heavy looking gun which had multiple parts which made it look unique and more futuristic but historical at the same time.

He glanced on how the American had drawn his body, he was slim but his hips were larger than his actual hips. He noticed that the artist had made his eyebrows very dark and noticeable. He frowned then smiled and placed the piece of paper in his desk draw; he then grabbed his suitcase and walked from the room placing his hat on his head.

His car was a small mini cooper which had the union jack printed on the roof.

He shut the door and sat in his seat, started the engine and smiled; his first day at his new school had been a success.

He drove out of the school parking lot skillfully in reverse all the way to the exit, once he was on the road he put the car into drive and started to drive away from the school. He turned on the radio; black eyed peas filled the car with loud repetitive music.

At that moment someone ran out into the road, going over the roof of the older males car which stopped straightly after. He got out of his car to see if the other was alright but came face to face with the other who was brushing the dirt from his jacket.

The face belonged to one Alfred F. Jones.

Arthur narrowed his eyes "you bloody idiot why the hell did you run out in front of my car" he cursed at the other.

The younger male laughed "sorry Dude calm down" he pointed to his feet "I couldn't stop" there on his feet he wore cowboy boots with wheels on the bottom.

Arthur looked confused "what the- why would you" he asked pointing to the boots,

Alfred laughed again "well because they are cool and I like to create what I design" he said with a smile.

Arthur then noticed the thing which stuck out from the cylinder art bag which was on the others back with the strap coming down from his shoulder to his hip.

The object was a long object with something that looked like a laser beam on the top, Alfred looked confused "oh this" he pulled it from the back "this is the plasma musket 0.10" he said with a smile then a laugh "it's a working model I'm going to test it out and it's legal only for shows though" he said with another chuckle.

The thing did look like a musket but instead of having a sharp blade on it, it had a plasma ray thing with three circles on it, and on the en a round ball. The guns base was brown with a design swirl connecting the barrel which was black.

The Briton raised his thick eyebrows "hmm but why?" he asked curious on why the American would make such objects.

The taller one laughed again "because it's fun, but this gun is going to be very powerful so I have to go to a special unit to fire it" he said with a smile "hey can you drive me" he then shook his head "oh I'm sorry, that was rude, don't worry I'll skate there"

The British male laughed "nah it's fine hop in" he said gesturing to his car.

The American smiled then placed the gun on the back seats, he then sat in the passenger's seat next to the Briton. He smiled "thanks for this dude it would have taken me another hour to get there and I can't skate forever".

The Briton smiled back "don't mention it, don't want you getting run over again" he chuckled then returned to his driving.

The building was rather large and had different areas for different weapons. Alfred had asked the Briton if he wanted to join him to the gun work which the British male had smiled and agreed.

The first area they past was martial arts it was run by a male who's dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, he turned and faced Alfred then smiled and waved, he then went back to teaching his class.

Arthur looked at Alfred confused, the American laughed "his name is Yao Wang, he taught me how to skate this good" he laughed again then dragged the other towards the other rooms.

The next room up was for training swords, the teacher was a short male with jet black hair, he wore a white outfit and held a samurai sword. He smiled and waved at the American then pointing towards the British male and made a hand gesture, causing the Americans eyes to widen and a blush to spread across his face as he shook his head. The Japanese male sighed then went back to his work.

The next room the room they had been assigned to, from the outside all that could be heard was gun shots, Alfred opened the door and walked inside the other male following quietly behind.

The male who greeted them was tall man, who had a blonde hair in a chin length bob cut, his eyes were green and he had a dark low voice. In his gun belt was two shot guns, and in his hand he held a 9x19mm, K100 Slovak semi-automatic pistol.

He grinned when he saw the gun in Alfred bag "is that it, wow it's big um you should go to the more powerful range, that thing looks like it could destroy" he then pointed towards other room.

The room was large and contained big metal barrels, and targets on the wall. The American smiled and aimed the gun but when he tried to pull the trigger it would shoot "damn" he said "my hands are too strong for it, I don't have the right hands to hold it"

The Brits eyes widened, in the drawing the American had drawn him with the gun "umm" he said nervously "c-can I try" he blushed.

The American looked at him "y-you sure" damn why was he so nervous the Briton only asked him a simple question, then he remembered he'd drawn the Brit with the gun not so long ago and it looked good.

The British male nodded and took the gun from the other hands and aimed it at the targets, the American go behind him and got ready to catch the smaller male if the guns power sent him backwards.

He readied the gun and got his stance ready then looked down the gun barrel to the target and then he pulled the trigger. The bullet flew from the barrel with a boom and hit the metal barrels going through all of them then hitting the target and hitting the brick wall behind it.

Alfred leaped forward to catch the other but realized the Briton was fine he hadn't fallen or anything he just stood there with the gun still in position smoke coming from the barrel.

He smirked and turned to the American "didn't expect that did you"

The American smiled "wow sir I never knew you could handle a gun"

The teacher laughed "h-hey you know" he blushed lightly "it's not school hours any more s-so call me Arthur" he said with a smile.

The other smiled back "okay Arthur" he took the others hand "would you mind trying something on for me" he said with a smile.

The teacher smiled "if it's what I think it is then I'll be glad to"

Alfred's eyes widened "w-what!"

Arthur smiled "is it what you drew, with the hat and boots?" he said with an innocent smile and a slight blush to his cheeks.

The American gazed at him wide eyed "you saw my drawing" he started to panic the other had seen the drawing he drew of him, "s-sorry" he said looking down to the ground.

Arthur laughed "what are you sorry about, it was great why are you even in drama you should be taking Art" he smiled "so is it that outfit".

The American nodded and smiled "so will you come try it on, I've drawn it on other people and it didn't look right but on you" he paused "it looked fantastic" he ruffled the shorter males hair "please Arty" he said with puppy dog eyes.

The older male sighed "fine" he blushed and allowed himself and the gun which he held to be dragged from the building.

Alfred had guided them back to his university flat which was just a mile journey from the university building. It was quite a large flat; it had a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and two bedrooms. On the walls lay multiple pictures of cities and places.

Alfred led Arthur into his bedroom and asked the Brit to take a seat on the bed. Arthur sat there nervously fidgeting with his hands, he wouldn't have been this nervous if the American had lead them into the living room and he was able to sit on the sofa but no, he was lead into the bedroom and had to sit on the bed. The bed was very comfortable and soft nothing like Arthur bed which creaked and had a mattress which was too hard and would wake him up every night with a bad neck.

That's when he noticed it, peeking out from under the quilt was a pair of stars and stripes boxers and they looked as if they had been worn. Arthur blushed at the thought of the younger male in them, his abs showing nicely on his tanned skin, and the light blonde hair which would run down from his belly button to his well private areas. The shade of Arthur's blushed deepened and he shook his head to get the thoughts from his mind.

Alfred by this time was in his closet his upper body was nowhere in sight all that could be seen was his legs and his ass as he bent down in the closet. Arthur heard a mumble then Alfred started to reappear from the dark closet, in his hand he held the black coat and the tight trousers, he also held the top hat and all the accessories in a small bag which lay in the hat. He put the items on the bed then walked over to the closet and then returned holding the knee high boots.

Arthur blushed and took the clothes, standing up and walking towards the door but something stopped him, "you can change in here silly, I won't look " the American said with a slight smirk as he lead the Brit back in the room.

Arthur blushed darker then turned so his back was towards the other male "turn around then" he said as he felt the others eyes still on him.

The taller male nodded and turned to face the wall, he heard the sound of clothes ruffling as Arthur took off his clothes. Alfred opened his eye and a smirk drew on his face, he was facing a mirror, which meant he could see the other without him knowing.

He watched as the other slowly removed his shirt and tie then stretching slightly, allowing the American to gaze at his lovely shaped figure and the dusty pink nipples which showed as he turned slightly to the side to place the removed clothing down. Next was the lower pieces of clothing, he slowly took the brown belt away from his trousers, then slowly sliding them down to show his tight fitting union jack boxers which lay underneath.

Alfred gazed at the Brit in the mirror and blushed 'only if the boxers would come off to' he thought as he started too feel his trousers get slightly tighter. He shook his head 'wait, what am I thinking, he's my teacher and he's a man but he is nice and pretty and' he cut his thoughts short trying to think of something else than the man behind him. He decided to close his eyes and think of hills and sheep and the wonderful sky of the country.

Arthur turned around and jumped as he saw the mirrors in front of the other, he could have been watching him the whole time, but then Arthur noticed Alfred's eyes in the mirror they were shut tight, he smiled and walked up to the American and tapped him lightly on the shoulder "what do you think?"

Alfred turned and looked at the Brit, the outfit fitted him perfectly, his figure, his legs, his hips and not to mention his ass. The taller male stared at the other for a bit longer a blush appearing on his cheeks, the brit looked to sexy in that outfit. He smiled and walked over to the wardrobe and started to remove his clothes on his journey there.

Arthur started as the American started to strip not even asking him to turn around or anything "A-Alfred?" he said nervously as a blush appeared on his cheeks,

"hmm" Alfred turned to face Arthur, the abs on his chest flexing as he moved causing the Brit's blush to darken.

Arthur blushed "w-why are you- you know" he stuttered as he talked,

The American blushed "s-sorry, b-but we're bother men so it's nothing we haven't seen right" he laughed and scratched his head sheepishly.

The Britain nodded and blushed as he looked down as the American started to put on different clothes "what ya think Arty" he said as he put on his brown hat.

Arthur looked up and came face to face with Alfred wearing cowboy clothes, tight fitting cowboy clothes which he looked dead sexy in, "it looks good"

Alfred laughed "so do you, more than good you look brilliant in them" he said as he took the Brit's hand, the new emotion taking over his body "beautiful, gorgeous" he smiled and started to push the brit back to the bed "Sexy" they fell in a heap on the bed.

Arthur struggled and tried to get away "A-Alfred, s-stop" he said as he tried to push the other off him but lips crashed on his and hands started to feel his lower area "A-Alfred!" he gasped and shoved the American off him, he stood up and started to step backwards away from the other "I-I'm leaving I'll bring these clothes to school tomorrow I don't have time to change" with that said he ran out from the room.

Alfred stared down at his beds sheets, what had he done he practically almost rapped his teacher, the man who trusted him, the man he thought was the world, the man he now realized he loved.

He held his head in his hand, and looked up and saw then Brits jacket still hanging on the end of the bed post, he smiled slightly and took it, holding it by his nose and taking in its smell, it smelt of lemons and tea with a slight tinge of burn food but it made the sent different.

Arthur sat in his house in his living room on his sofa staring at the black TV screen, tears in his green eyes. He'd changed out of the clothes which Alfred had told him to try on and had changed into his plain green pajamas, he placed his head in his hands and breathed deeply, how could Alfred do that to him, and how could he let it happen he should have pushed the younger male off of him when he saw the lust in his eyes. Tears spilled from his eyes as he cried into his palms.

"Arty Mate ya in ere"

"Arty bachgen yn dod allan lle bynnag yr ydych yn"

"Arthur áit a bhfuil sibh"

The owners of the three voices came into the living room and saw their brother sitting on the sofa, crying into his hands "Arthur what happened?" the Scottish male asked as he sat next to his brother who then collapsed and cried into the Scottish males shoulder "tell me Arthur"

Arthur looked up "he-he tried to h-have s-s-se" he couldn't finish before his cries filled the room. Even though Arthur was a full grown man he still had a heart of glass which was easily broken and smashed.

Scotty looked at his brother then frowned his eyes softening "shh it's going to be okay" he said quietly as he run his fingers softly through his brothers hair.

The welsh and Irish male looked at the other softly "who was it Arthur" Bryn asked.

Arthur looked up "A-Alfred, one of my s-students"

The brothers exchanged glances "oh really, Bryn you know what to do"

Arthur sat up "No Bryn don't!" but it was too late Bryn was already out of the door, Scotty held the English male tight so he could not escape and stop Bryn.

It was now an hour after the accident and the American was still sitting on his bed head in his hands, the Brits jacket lying on the side next to him. His head shot up at the sound of his door bell.

He stood up and slowly answered the door "hello" he looked at the stranger "who are yo-ahh" he didn't get to finish his sentence before he was pushed up against wall with the smaller brown haired male glaring at him.

The green eyed male slammed him into the wall harder this time "you bloody brat, i'll fucking kill you" he punched the others face "i will trust me"

The American struggled but finally was able to get away "what! I don't even know you" he said as he limped over to the other side of the room only to have the welsh man follow him, who then picked him up and then slammed him back into the ground punching his cheek causing the American to yelp in pain.

The welsh male give a few more punches to his face and stomach before letting go once the American was full of bruises and blood "good, now never touch my brother again" he grabbed the others collar "you hear me!" he yelled.

Alfred nodded and the other male let him go and left the house. Alfred collapsed onto the floor holding his bloody face in his hands again and curling himself into a ball on his bedroom floor.

**(The next day 9:30am)**

Arthur sat quietly at the front of the class, as they did their work, he looked up still no Alfred, he hoped his brother hadn't beaten him up to much, or at all he wished that his brother hadn't done anything.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door, Arthur turned towards it "come in" he said loudly so the other person could hear him.

The door opened and in stepped the American, his lip was split and he had a massive bruise around his eye, he walked with a slight limp as he entered the class "sorry I'm l-late s-sir" he said as he sat down on his seat and began to work.

Arthur looked up at him and covered his mouth in shook, had his brother done this. The American looked so depressed, he sat in silence and did nothing just stared down at the paper when he tried to write he winced in pain and then placed down the pen and dropped his head into his arms on the desk. His eyes didn't have their usual glow of happiness to them instead it was a cloud of betrayal, pain and sadness.

The British male wanted to talk to him but he knew it should be for the best if he didn't, he was sure the other didn't want to talk to him anyway he probably didn't even want to be in the same class room as him. Arthur sighed then went back to marking his other classes work.

Alfred cried quietly into his arms as he looked down at the table, he couldn't help it the man he loved had sent his brother to beat him up, he couldn't believe it. Arthur was all he could ever wish for but he blew it by trying to advance on the Brit, he should have just left it. If he did he wouldn't have these bruises and cuts and pains, he would have the Brit by his side and maybe still have a chance but now he didn't have anything.

Nobody had ever truly loved him, sure girls had flirted with him and tried to kiss him and tell him that they love him, but he knew he didn't love them and that they didn't love him but only his looks. He'd found the person he loved but had wrecked it.

When the bell had gone the American made sure he was out of the class before anyone could ask him anything, he knew his destination and it wasn't his next class it was the roof of the building.

He sat there on the edge of the building; he looked down at the ground and sighed. If the only person who he ever loved hated him and all his family hated him what was the point of living.

The building wasn't that tall but if someone was to jump they would have a low risk of surviving.

He stood up and took a deep breath in and then walked closer to the edge "I'm sorry Arthur" was all he could say before he got to the edge ready to jump.

Arthur ran out of the front doors of the school and started to run up the yard towards the exit, Alfred had to be around here somewhere, someone had told him they had seen him walking to the front doors not so long ago "Alfred!" he called but no answer.

Alfred slowly took his last breath "I love you Arthur" he said to himself hoping the Brit would somehow be able to hear him and then he jumped.

"I love you Arthur" Arthur's eyes widened as he heard the words and then he heard the thump on the ground behind him, he gulped and hoped in wasn't what he thought it was.

When he turned all he saw by the door was a figure, a blonde one with a brown jacket and cowboy boots on his feet, he knew who it was straight away "A-Alfred" he yelled as he ran to the other, he knelt down beside the American and grabbed his shoulders "Alfred answer me" he looked at the others face it was full of blood and his arm was shattered under him.

Arthur knew straight away that Alfred hadn't fallen from his standing height, the British male looked up, he'd jumped. Arthur shook the other "come on Alfred don't die you're supposed to be the hero" but the other didn't wake up.

Francis walked ran towards them "Arthur what happened"

"Call 999" he said sharply, the French male did it straight away.

Tears were starting to fall from his eyes "come on Alfred don't die" he said as he tipped the other head back, held is nose then pressed his lips to the other breathing out softly into the other mouth which caused the other chest to rise then deflate "come on" he breathed again but no reaction, he looked at the Americans closed eyes "A-Alfred don't die please don't die" he kissed the dying male "I'm sorry"

The ambulance had come and one of the paramedics lead the older male away from the other as they took the American away in the ambulance, the last thing Arthur saw was them attaching him to the life support leads.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

_Sorry about the depressing ending and the extremely long chapter it's only going to be like three or four chapters so they are going to be long. _

_Next chapter will be up soon _

_Fave and Review _


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally I have gotten a chance to create a new chapter for this story, sorry I've been busy with exams and revision so I haven't had the time also I've been writing for my other story hero to an angel, but I finally got around to doing this one. _

_Enjoy__. _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Arthur sat by the side of the white hospital bed which the slowly dying American laid in, his face was white whilst his normally bright cheerful sapphire eyes would be dull and lifeless behind his closed eyes. His hair was like straw against the white pillow case, and his body was cold like ice.

Arthur's head fell into his hands and he ran his fingers through his scruffy blonde hair, he sighed to himself then stood up exiting the room. He walked down the white halls of the hospital mumbling a short hello to the doctors who went pass, they had gotten used to seeing him by now it had already been a week since Alfred had been taken there and Arthur had come every day since.

He felt guilty it was his fault that the American was in this state, why must his brothers be so violent. He sighed then walked into the café which was in the hospital, he walked slowly to the counter as he looked at the floor, "A cup of tea please, no sugars" he said with a dull emotionless tone.

The server smiled "Cheer up Arthur I'm sure he'll be fine" she said with a smile, she had light brown hair and a light pea green dress on, she normally worked in the kitchen well not exactly working she normally just smacked a German man over the head with a frying pan.

Arthur looked up at her; his emerald eyes were dull and emotionless with dark bags under them, "probably not, he's been in this damn coma for a week now" he paused and whipped his eyes "I know it's my fault but I didn't expect him to do something like jumping off the roof" he frowned and took his tea from the counter.

She smiled "just stay positive and I'll bet he'll wake up soon", she then waved goodbye and continued her work.

Arthur returned to Alfred's hospital room and sat next to him again, he placed his tea cup on the bedside table then took the other males hand in his own "I'm so sorry Alfred" he said as tears started to form in his eyes "I'm so sorry, it wasn't my fault Bryn he-, he took things into his own hands" he kissed the others hand "please wake up" he leant forward "I love you" he kissed the other males lips softly, hoping that it would wake the American but no luck, as he pulled away he was faced with the same emotionless face of a dying man.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur where are you" he yelled as he ran around the blank place, he was somewhere he didn't know where all he knew it was white all white, the floors, the walls and there were neither windows nor doors. He could hear a ghost of the British males voice in the distance but he could never find the brit, he would call out but no one would answer or come running to him, he was alone all he wanted was to hold the Brit.

"I'm so sorry"

Alfred reached out into the white "I know Arthur I know just please show yourself" but no Arthur appeared, he feel to his knees head in his hands "please Arthur".

"Please wake up"

Wake up? He was sleeping, Alfred nodded and shut his eyes and re opened them but only to see that he was in the same dull boring place. He started to cry again covering his face in his hands.

"I love you"

That's when he felt it, a ghostly heat covered his lips, he blushed but the warmth soon was gone, he fell back down onto the white floor tears running from his reddening sapphire eyes "Arthur no" he cried "come back Arthur I need you" he covered his face with his hands "please come back Arthur" with that he fell sideways onto the floor and felt like he was falling through the ground, falling deeper and deeper all he wanted was to wake up.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Arthur still sat by the side of Alfred's bed, he sat there reading his book in silence waiting for the American to wake up, but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. He sighed then settled down his book and placed it on the bedside table. He then left the room mumbling a quick 'goodbye' to the other male.

When he got back to his house he did his usual routine, he first walked into the kitchen grabbed the tub of ice-cream, he would then walk past the lounge say hello to his brother then would walk up the stairs and into his bedroom where he would sit and eat the ice-cream tears running from his eyes.

His door opened slightly "Arthur lad" said the Scottish male as he walked into the room, he sat on the edge of the English males running his fingers through his brother hair "I'm sure it'll be fine lad, please just come down stairs".

Arthur laid down on the bed covering his face with his pillow "maybe tomorrow Scotty" he said upset underlining his speech, Scotty got the hint and left the room. Arthur kept his head bellow his pillow crying, he wept and wept as he prayed to the lord asking him for Alfred to wake up, but he never answered Arthurs pleads.

He sat up and looked over to his window, that's when he spotted the small trinket shop which stood across the street from his house. He leapt up from his bed and ran out of the room, he ran down the stairs and past his brothers who looked at him confusion in their faces. He ran across the road and into the shop running to the shop owner, "hello miss" he said kindly his breathes heavy when he talked.

She looked at him confused "Hello Sir, how may I help you" she said with a smile,

He looked at her "umm I have a friend in a Coma and I was hoping to get hi something just incase I'm not there when he wakes up, so if you don't mind me asking do you have anything that will show him how special he is to me" he blushed.

She smiled "I do actually" she went in the room behind the desk then returned with a little box in her hand, "Here we go" she opened the lid. Inside lay a photo frame, diamonds shone around the outside, "place a photo of you two in there and place it on his bedside table", she gave him the box.

He smiled "o-okay how much?" he asked,

She shook her head "don't worry about it lad" she smiled "go on then you've got someone to see". He smiled and waved goodbye as he ran out of the shop towards the hospital.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Alfred opened his eyes to see the blinding white again this time it was different in front of him was a small object like a photo frame, he walked towards it and picked it up, inside it was a picture of Arthur he was crying his green eyes were red and his cheeks looked swollen. He ran his finger along the photo as tears started to form in his eyes.

"_A-Alfred"_

He looked around for Arthur but still could see nobody "Arthur where are you" he asked into the distance.

"_I know you can't hear me" _

Alfred stood up and started to run but the surroundings stayed the same "I can hear you Arthur I can hear you".

"_All I want you to do is wake up, just wake up"_

He cried and slammed his fist into the ground "I can't Arthur, I've tried it won't work".

"_We miss you Alfred, I miss you"_

Alfred looked up towards the ceiling "I miss you too Arthur",

"_Please wake up Alfred; I'm a mess without you". _

_He held his face head in his hands "Me too Arthur I want to wake up but I can't", _

"_I love you Alfred Promise me you'll wake up soon". _

_He sniffled and rubbed his eyes "I promise" _

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

_Next chapter will be out soon _

_Fave and Review _


	3. Chapter 3

_Here it is the third chapter. Now people were saying that they fell in love to soon -.-'' but you didn't let me get to the chapter with the twist which puts the chapters before this in the bag. _

_Now this twist may make some people not like the story but I don't care my story my choice XD. _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Alfred was laying there on the pearl white floor of the bright room; he was holding his face in his hands with tears running down his cheeks. He was lying on his side so his head was against the cold floor; his tears had formed a small puddle around his head as the tears fell onto the floor.

"Alfred"

The voice was distance, it wasn't Arthur this time but the voice was extremely familiar, Alfred had heard it so many times but he couldn't point out who it was.

"Alfred"

The voice seemed to be getting closer, he could make out that the voice was defiantly high pitch male and by the sound of it she was older than him probably much older.

"Alfred young man wake up this instant".

Something ice cold hit his face causing him to quickly sit up and snap his eyes open, he was greeted by his room. The blue walls were in front of him, and his Stars and Stripes Bedding was around him.

He sighed 'it was all a dream,' he then spotted himself in the mirror the black eye was still there from the other night of course that hadn't been a dream.

"Alfred?" he looked up and saw his roommate looking down at him, she frowned when she saw his eye "what happened, is someone picking on you if they are just tell Brother Matty" he said with a smile.

He frowned "its okay bro don't worry I just fell over and hit um" he paused to think "I fell into a lamppost" he laughed sheepishly hoping his story would get past Him. He didn't look impressed but instead of arguing He shrugged and turned to leave, "oh yeah and you're going to be late for school" He said smugly,

Alfred paled that meant he had to see Arthur again "but Matt" he said drawing out the words as a pout formed on his lips,

His Brother sighed "no buts Alfred now get ready" He then left the room closing the door behind her.

Alfred groaned then turned to dangle his legs over the side of the high piece of furniture; he then jumped down onto the carpeted floor then walked over to the big wooden cupboard. He opened the door and racked his way through the multiple items of clothes until he found the outfit which would suit his mood at the moment. Alfred had a tendency to dress as he felt.

The outfit was basically all black; it had black ripped skinny jeans, a jet black top with the American Flag printed in the middle. He had also applied a mass amount of black eye shadow around his sapphire eyes, he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed the bruise around his eye was still extremely noticeable.

He sighed again then walked out of his room, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He ran down the stairs, saying a quick goodbye to his Brother then running out of the house.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Arthur sat at his desk reading his book as the class wrote and studied what was on the board, he looked up over his book and saw that empty spot, the spot where the American sat yesterday he sighed. He didn't know what was up with him, sure the American went to rape him but without Alfred here something felt missing. The room just didn't feel the same as it did yesterday, there was a happy calm nature to the large room the day before but it just seemed to have gone away.

There was a light knock at the door.

Arthur looked over towards the opening to see the American limp into the room, he looked tired and worn down. The taller male walked past the Briton without even a glance, he just kept his eyes on the floor as he walked up to his desk.

It was just like his dream, now this is which got him thinking. If he did as his dream went, jumping off the building falling into the coma and Arthur loving him, but the problem is he would be in a coma or it would just go wrong and he'd die. The other option was to say sorry to the older male, but the only problem was that the brit was so cute he can't resist him.

He sighed then took a deep breath and carefully thought of his options, that's when he decided he would have to say sorry. He couldn't chance the jumping option he didn't want to die. He looked up at the brit and sighed, damn that British cutey. He rested his head on the desk and covered it with his hands.

The lesson soon went by fast.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

The bell rang loudly throughout the school; it also rang through the students ears telling them to go home which caused a lot of running and panic to get to the bus before everyone else so that you could get a seat.

Alfred was still fast asleep, head resting hard against the desk. On his face he wore a slight frown; black lines ran down his face from the black makeup which had run with his tears. The tips of his long parted fringe was wet and slightly stained black as well, and his glasses had steamed up from the heat of his breath and tears.

Arthur walked up to the other a scowl on his face, how could the American be so immature. First he acts all sweet, then tries to rape him and now he falls asleep in his lesson. Arthur got closer to the American and spotted the black eye, his scowl softened and his eyes grew large, this is what his brother did. He wiped one of the running tears from the taller males cheek, even if the guy was a insensitive git he was still only learning.

Alfred's eyes started to reopen and he came face to face with the British male, he sat up quickly and wiped the tears away from his face "s-sir I'm sorry, I'll leave now" he said nervously not wanting to be close to the other just in case the welsh male came and gave him more injuries.

Arthur sighed "Listen Jones, let's forget it okay" he said with an emotionless tone as he turned to walk back to the board "oh and how are you going to get home now, you've missed the bus." He used the same tone, no emotions in the tone nothing just a pure blank canvas.

The American looked down to the floor "now my mother's going to kill me" he sighed loudly "I'll g-guess I'll walk." He then started to walk out of the room, but his limp showed proudly as he walked.

He almost made it out of the door but got stopped by a hand on his shoulder; he turned to face the other male who was frowning. He was about to ask what but the Brit cut in "I'll drive you home" he said as he started to walk in front of the American towards the car park.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

The car journey was in silence, it was an awkward silence too which made it worse. Alfred's house was almost in sight they had just past the street entrance. Alfred sighed then looked at Arthur, "t-thanks Arty"

Arthur frowned "that's sir to you Jones" he said with the same emotionless tone, as he kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

The taller male looked out of the window "s-sorry Sir" he said with a pout, he then spotted his house and sighed "just drop me off here I'll walk the rest of the way" he stated. The British male sighed then pulled the car to a halt, but he still kept his eyes on the road with a small scowl on his lips. Alfred opened the door then turned back to the Brit and gave a small smile "Thanks Ar-Sir."

Arthur looked at him the scowled "oh by the way Alfred the boards moving you to a different class" he said his scowl growing larger "and that it would be better if you don't come in my lesson again,"

Alfred stared wide eyed at the other male "w-what why?" he knew the Brit wouldn't give him a straight answer so he decided to take a guess at his own question "this is because of the other night isn't it, Arthur" he used the others first name "Come on just give me a chance".

Arthur was about to reply when he felt soft lips connect with his own, the kiss wasn't forced it was soft and loving. He wanted to pull away but he couldn't his body was frozen, but his brain soon snapped back to reality. He pushed the other away forcefully blushing hard "g-get off me y-you p-perverted" he covered his mouth and tried to cover most of his blush.

Alfred pouted "but Arty, just give me a chance it doesn't matter if you're my teacher just go on a date with me" he pouted and tried to look as cute as possible.

The British male scowled "people would say we went on a date yesterday and look where that ended up" his scowl grew larger and darker "now get out of my car."

Alfred frowned his eyes lowering to the ground "o-okay" he stepped from the car and was about to close the door, just before it closed he whispered the words "if you change your mind I'll always answer my phone if it's you calling me" he then closed the door and walked away from the car, head hanging low and his shoulders hunched high.

Once the other was in the house, Arthur's head collapsed against the steering wheel, he took a deep breath through his nose then out through his mouth. He looked down at his phone then sighed.

Why must his life be so complicated?

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

_Haha there we go, it was all a dream. _

_Now can Alfred get the man of his dreams? _

_Or will Arthur be to scared and stay away from the other. _

_Fave and Review, if you didn't like this don't blame me this was the only way I could really make the story longer XD _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fourth Chapter guys :D **_

_**Hope you enjoy **___

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Arthur sat on his bed staring down at the small silver object in front of him; he picked it up then dropped it again. He wanted to open in and click send the message but every time he tried he got nervous and upset. He sighed then laid down on his bed, covering his face with his pillow and soon began to cry.

His life had always been complicated, when he was young both his parents died in a car crash, so he had to live with his brothers. In his teens he was bullied because of his eyebrows, after a while one of the bullies had pushed him onto a road resulting in him getting hit by a car. When he had first became a teacher the others didn't want him around and tried to get him fired, and now this one of his students wanted to be sexually involved with him.

Arthur sighed again then picked up the phone going to the text messaging menu, he clicked the teens name and opened the message typing in the words slowly.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Alfred lay down on his bed, staring at his phone which sat on his bed side table. He knew that there was a very slim chance it was going to ring and be the person who he wanted it to be calling him. He grabbed his pillow hugging it tightly, his eyes were tightly shut, his lips formed a frown and a tear ran down his cheek.

His life had always been depressing, when he was young his dad used to hit him and shout at him for no reason, so he decided to live with his mother. In his early teens his grandmother died, which resulted in him being extremely upset and lonely. Later on in his teens he had to move to England where he got picked on because of his nationality, and now the only man he loved happened to be his teacher and hated him now after he forced himself onto him.

His phone began to ring, He shot up and picked up, he couldn't believe it the sender was Arthur. He smiled slightly then opened the text message, as he read it his smile began to fade. The phone fell from his hands hitting the floor with a loud thump, he soon fell to his knees holding his head in his hands the tears falling to the floor.

The text message read:

Dear Mr. Jones

I'm sorry to say this but I haven't changed my mind, and I don't think I ever will, we can't do this even if we wanted to.

I'm your teacher Alfred; you have to learn that we can never be together.

I'm sorry if you had given me a chance instead of forcing yourself onto me maybe we could have stayed friends, then maybe it could have become more.

Please stay away from me from now on, your class is now with Mr. Edelstein,

Please don't reply to this.

Bye Forever Alfred F Jones.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Alfred had looked for Arthur in the school the day after, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Even though the message said 'stay away from me' Alfred couldn't he had to be with Arthur, he sighed and give up walking into class and sat down.

A brown haired male walked into the room carrying books and other objects including a black briefcase. He looked at the class and smiled, then began to write his name on the board. He turned back to the class and smiled "hello class my names Roderich Edelstein and I'm your new teacher".

Alfred's eyes shut open 'new teacher? What about Arthur' he thought aloud.

The teacher looked at him "Mr. Kirkland oh I was told he quit said something about he needed time to think and he couldn't return" he said with a sigh "poor block I was hoping to meet him too".

The American stood up and ran to the front "where'd he go?" he asked grabbing the other by the shoulders "tell me where he went please" he begged his eyes started to grow watery.

The Austrian jumped "Dover Port he's gone to Dover, they told me he's traveling on the ferry" he gulped "to Calais then going to Italy where he's going to take a ship to turkey where he'll get a ship to china".

Alfred let go and stepped back "why?" he asked in a low voice.

Roderich sighed "he said something about the only place he can go for peace and the travelling on boats and stuff I think it was because he didn't want someone to follow him". Alfred had already run out of the room by then and out of the school, he couldn't let Arthur do this.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Arthur stood at the port in Dover waiting for his ferry to arrive; in his hand he held a large suitcase which contained all of his clothes. His phone began to vibrate; he picked it up and looked at the caller ID, Alfred. He sighed and clicked the reject button, turning the phone off then placing it back in his pocket.

He glanced up to see his ferry had just arrived in the port, he smiled but it wasn't a happy smile it contained upset, his eyes showed it the most they were dark and red from all the crying. He began to walk to the walk in entrance dragging his suitcase behind him.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Alfred ran into the port passing the security guards who noticed him and began to run after him shouting for him to stop, "Arthur" he yelled and began to run towards the Calais ferry that's when he noticed him walking up the platform towards the ferry "Arthur" he yelled louder. He ran as fast as he could, passing the police and jumping over the barriers, "Arthur" he yelled again hoping the other could hear him. He sprinted past the other passengers slowly coming closer to the other.

There he was looking down at the floor, dragging his suitcase slowly behind him, "Arthur" he turned around as he heard his voice being called, he didn't see who it was all he saw was the dark brown material of the persons jacket.

Warm fingers ran through his hair the other on his back pulling him closer "don't you ever do that Arthur, don't leave me" the man cried into Arthur shoulder "never, never ever, you hear me".

Arthur tried to pull away but every time he almost did he just got pulled back, "H-hey let go of me" he tried to squirm out of the others grip but instead the other pulled him away so he could look It the others eyes. The sapphire blue wasn't happy as it usually was, they were dark, tears fell down his cheeks as he looked into the emerald eyes of the British male.

Arthur lifted his hand and gently placed it on the Americans cheek wiping one of the tears off then Americans cheeks, "Jones why are you here, I told you to leave me alone" he said in an emotionless tone.

Alfred grabbed the other hand which was on his cheek "I can't, I can't Arthur I need you, please don't leave me".

A tear fell from Arthurs eye hitting the concrete floor, he leant forward placing a soft chaste kiss to the other lips "sorry Alfred" he pulled away and began to walk towards the boat at a fast pace.

Alfred was about to chase after him when the group of police men grabbed him holding him back "Arthur! Please, please don't leave me, come back I love you" his words faded into nothingness as the Briton soon disappeared into the boat.

"Please, please don't leave me"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

_**Sorry for the sad ending of this chapter**_

_**Btw Alfred arrived at Dover so quick because the school is like just down the road XD**_

_**Anyway Chapter 5 will be out soon **_____

_**Oh and Ps. If anyone is reading my other story Hero to an Angel, there won't be a new chapter on that until next month sometime I'm really stuck on the next chapter **___


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is up guys :D hope ye enjoy. **

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Alfred sat in the jail cell on the small wooden bench which was placed in the corner; it looked like it had already been broken a few times before mainly because of the large cracks in the wood top. His cell mate was looking at him with curious eyes "dude, what's wrong?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to the American. He ran his hand through his hair pulling the fringe back then letting it drop back onto his face.

His hair was fully platinum white, which clashed with his almost as white skin. His eyes were vibrant red, he wore a pitch black t-shirt with the slogan 'P.R.U.S.S.I.A = A.W.E.S.O.M.E' spread across the chest area of the shirt. The Prussian placed a steady and on the other males shoulder "dude, come on tell us," when the American turned and looked at the opposite wall the Prussian got the idea "It's your lover right."

The American looked over at the Prussian "well not quite lover" he said with a frown "it can't be a lover if they don't love you back, and decide to flee to the other side of the world just so he could get away from me" he sighed then looked away "and then when I try to stop him, he kisses me and then leaves anyway" he growled "love sucks."

The Prussians eyes softened "Dude calm down" he placed his hand back onto the Americans shoulder "okay listen," he moved from the bench to sit in front of the other male. Alfred's eyes looked tired and worn and the Prussian male could see that he was upset "my brother, he loved this guy called Feliciano but the boy was too innocent and his brother was really protective. Ludwig chased after Feliciano and he chased until he caught and do you know what happened?" He smiled "they ended up getting married, they now have twins and are living a happy life," he stood up and looked down at Alfred "sometimes you have to chase something to get it" he then walked away from the other male laying on his bed with his arms above his head.

Alfred smiled "okay, thanks."

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Arthur sat on one of the many chairs on the train he had caught from Calais, the ferry journey had been pleasant itself but he wasn't. Nearly the whole journey there he had his head in his hands, his eyes had been watering a lot making him whip them with the sleeve of his coat every few minutes. When people asked if he was alright he would say 'just hay fever I'm fine,' but inside he felt like he was dying.

His heart wrenched inside his chest, he didn't want to feel this way but he did and that was the problem. The skip of the heart beat when the American smiled at him, the blush that spread to his cheeks when the teen touched him slightly. It was wrong for him to feel this way, but he can't get away from it.

The British male sighed and placed his head in his hands again; he placed his newspaper on the table then rested his head in his folded arms. His eyes began to water again but the tears were quickly wiped away, his hands then returned to the table and helped him sit up again.

A short woman sat next to him, she looked over and saw his emotion filled face. Her face saddened, she didn't like to see people sad or upset. The girl had short brown hair which had been pulled into a high tight ponytail; she had dark brown eyes and so wore thin framed glasses.

She tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn and look at her, "excuse me sir, but is everything alright?" She asked with a soft concerning voice.

He looked at her and lightly smiled but it showed no emotions "Oh I'm fine, just hay fever you know the hay fever rates are high this summer" he said with a kind voice.

She didn't look convinced with his story; people don't frown when they have hay fever, and they don't look utterly depressed. The girl looked into his green reddened eyes "tell me what's wrong?" She asked with a kind voice when he didn't answer she frowned "let me guess; lost your job, family member died" she paused "your lover;" she saw him cringe at the word 'lover' so she guessed that was it.

He looked up at her "he's not my lover" he said with an emotionless tone, he then lowered his gaze back down to the table. His hands were ringing together as he thought to himself.

She sighed "tell me about it?"

He looked back up at her and sighed, "He's my student who loves me" he said with a sad tone in his voice.

The girl's gaze softened "so?" She questioned as she stared at his face, which was full of emotions, anger, sadness, and regret. She smiled slightly "don't you love him?"

He looked down to the table again shaking his head violently "no, no I can't it's wrong" he said quietly almost like a whisper, "he's my student I could never." He gulped his voice growing to a dead silence, "yes" he looked up at her "but what should I do?"

She smiled "why don't you go to him, if you love him so much why don't you tell him." She placed her hand on top of the British male's hand "I bet he's missing you".

Arthur looked up at her "probably not, he's probably out with a nice petit girl, with her lipstick lips all over his neck" he said with a bitter tone. He sighed "why would he want to know me now anyway, I left him" he wiped the tears from his eyes "he begged me not to leave but I did anyway, I left him when he needed me most he probably hates me."

The girl's face saddened "well I'm sure if he really loves you, he'll chase you to the ends of the earth" she looked outside "this is my stop, goodbye sir" she said with a smile as she stood up and waved goodbye.

He sighed and looked down at the newspaper rack and spotted something he didn't see before, on that day's paper the title in big bold ink read 'Teen's love fights past ferry guards,' Arthur looked suspiciously at the title then turned to the page which the article. There in black and white ink was a picture of Alfred, he was trying to get pass the guards it looked like he was screaming something. Arthur began to read the page.

'The young man in the photo was trying to bypass the ferry guards at Dover yesterday, it was to be believed that he was trying to reach a man who was boarding the ferry that morning. As the guards held him back he screamed the man's name.

One of the guards who was holding him back told us about what happened; 'as I held his arms back helping my other two co-worker keep him from entering the ship, I saw who he was calling out to. The man's name was Arthur, he kept calling out for him not to go but the man turned and walked into the ferry anyway. Once the other man was on the ferry and the doors were closed, he kept calling out for him, only stopping when the ferry had left the docks. We then took him from the docks and into a police car through the whole of the journey he held his head in his hands and cried. Sometimes I wish we could let people like that go, brokenhearted and now a criminal record and all they do it for is love.'

Arthur smiled, Alfred loved him really loved him but it was still wrong. He wasn't going to return to Britain instead he was going to give the American a chase.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Jones you've been bailed" the police guard said with a frown as he opened the jail gate letting the American walk out, "the man who bailed you is out front" he pointed towards the door then closed the cell and walked in the other direction.

Alfred looked back at the cell giving the Prussian man a smile "I'll call you if I get Arthur to love me" he said with a cheesy grin before turning around and jogging over to the counter to collect his belongings.

Once they were in his pockets he turned and walked through the door to the outside world, "Alfred Jones?" Alfred turned, there stood an elderly man with a small white moustache, and rounded glasses. He wore a suit and a brown package in his hands "this is for you," he handed the American the papers "Sir. Kirkland says to give it to you."

Alfred gulped "Sir Kirkland?"

The elder male chuckled, "Sir Aneirin Kirkland of Wales".

Alfred pulled a confused look, he was sure that the only welsh man from the Kirkland family was Bryn. He nodded anyway then walked away from the elder male towards the coffee shop which was across the road from the Jail.

He sat on one of the many seats in the shop and waited to be served by one of the many waitresses who were walking around carrying multiple trays which had coffee glasses balanced on top, one of them spotted him and began to walk over. She smiled "What can I get you sir?" She asked kindly as she removed her notepad from her back pocket of her trousers then flipping it open, she began to write his table number on the pad then looked up at him for an answer.

He smiled and looked down at the small leaflet which had all the ranges of drinks that the shop sold, "Normal Coffee please, two sugars and a small amount of milk." She wrote down the order then walked towards the counter placing the piece of paper on the desk, she then went to serve another customer.

Alfred placed the package on the table then ripped open the top; he pulled out the papers which sit inside. He began reading the letter which was placed on top.

'Dear Alfred.

I've been told my brother to give you these notes, even though I did not wish to fulfill his request I decided to anyway. My butler Gwillym may have confused you when he used my first name Aneirin, my full name is Aneirin Brynmor Kirkland meaning Noble Great Hill.

I've written this letter to tell you that you are not forgiven by my family but we wish of your services, we have heard that you like a challenge and an Adventure well we would like you to find our brother. He has told us if you can complete this challenge he may accept your feelings; if you accept meet us by the pier at seven 'o' clock sharp.

Yours sincerely

Aneirin Brynmor Kirkland.'

Alfred removed the letter from the top; below lay multiple items a ferry ticket, a map, some money, a compass, a list of places including hotels, and an invitation to a ball which was in two days. The American pulled a confused face, what would these things have to do with finding Arthur.

Well he would find out soon, seven 'o' clock to be precise.

_**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

_**Next chapter will be the start of the adventure. **_

_**Sorry about the slow progress of the chapter uploads, it's the revision time for my Exams so I'm spending most of my time studying. But the next chapter will be up soon. **_

_**Translation-**_

_**Aneirin- A welsh males name meaning Noble. **_

_**Brynmor- A welsh name, from the name Bryn which means hill, Brynmor meaning Great Hill. **_

_**Gwillym- Welsh for William. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six guys :D **_

_**Arthur's brother's are making another appearance :D **_

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O **

The docks were quiet no boats were coming in or going out, the sun was setting below the mountains which surrounded the area. The sea was dark and calm that night, small waves floated into the shore against the white cliffs. A whistling sound could be heard as the wind rushed through the sky, hitting the tree's and buildings.

On the end of one of the piers stood four mysterious figures all dressed in black, two wore black hats the other two let their long curly red hair flow in the wind. In the tallest males hand he held a phone, its light shone up hitting his face making eliminate through the darkness.

Alfred walked closer to the figures, pulling his coat around his body and shivering as he walked. The man started to walk towards him, as they grew closer the scowls on their faces could now be seen. They stopped once they meet Alfred half way, the man in the middle stepped forward "Jones?"

Alfred looked up into the males green eyes "Yes?" He said questionably, which brother was this.

The male pulled down his collar and pulled off his hat, his straight light brown hair falling down onto his shoulders. He walked closer grabbing Alfred by the chin examining his face "looks like I really bruised you 'bat'(1)" he said with a smirk before stepping back.

Alfred growled "Bryn!" He yelled stepping forwards only to have the tallest male put an arm in front of him keeping him back.

Bryn laughed "that's Aneirin Brynmor Kirkland to you American," he said with a smirk on his lips. He walked closer again "you get my letter I see, now it's time to discuss business," he clicked his finger and began to walk past the American the other brothers following him.

The tallest turned "come on lad stop lagging behind," his Scottish accent showing strongly as he talked, his broad voice commanding and strong.

Alfred began to walk faster not wanting to anger the Scottish male more, they continued to walk until they hit the small café that was about to close. Bryn looked at the shopkeeper who stood inside the building; moping the floors with a splintering wooden broom. He nodded then limped towards the door steadying himself with his walking cane, the elderly male opened the door and looked at the brothers "ah good evening Kirkland's how may I help you." His voice was low and croaky; he talked with a slight stammer and took a deep breath through his nose once he finished the sentence.

Aneirin smiled at the elderly man "if you don't mind Angus, we would like to come in to discuss some business of ours".

The Elder one smiled and opened the door further letting the brothers in, he then lead them towards a table which was basked in darkness then only light coming from the small wall lamp above the table.

Once they were seated the shopkeeper left them to do their business.

Bryn rested his elbows on the table and looked at the American "listen Jones, we want you to know that you'll never be accepted into this family," he frowned then continued on with his sentence "even if you complete this challenge and Arthur accepts your feeling we will not allow you into out house."

Alfred stood up "no way, if Arthur loves me you should accept me" he shouted at the welsh man. Scot grabbed the Americans shoulders and pulled him roughly back down onto the chair, Alfred glared at the brothers.

Bryn scoffed "shut up you daft American, we make the rules in our household" he grabbed the Americans arm and yanked him forward "listen now here's all the money you'll need for this trip; a boat will be outside soon you will board where it'll take you Calais," he said slowly so the American could hear the instructions clearly.

John leant forward on the table "listen lad if you don't follow these instructions we'll make sure to kill you."

Alfred scoffed and looked into the Irish males green eyes "you would never kill me, I'm the hero," he said with a grin as he pushed the Irish male back off the table.

Bryn sighed "shut it Jones, now once you get to Calais you will get on a train and travel to Chalons-en-Champagne, you'll catch a train from there which will take you to Italy" he paused "you'll have to find your own way to china from there." He glared into Alfred's blue eyes "but if Arthur gets back to the UK before you find him, you lose and he will never be able to be with you" he said in a mocking tone.

Alfred frowned and stood up and began to walk away, just before he was about to leave he turned to face the brothers "I'll prove you guys wrong, I'll find Arthur and then I'll take him away from.." he scowled "you lot." He left the restaurant slamming the door behind him.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Arthur's train had finally arrived at Chalons-en-Champagne; he had exited the train at the train station then caught a taxi to the Hotel d'Angleterre.

The hotel's lobby was painted gold; black chairs surrounded some coffee tables in the middle. In the corner of the room was the large golden check in desk, a large glass bowl filled with four champagne bottles. Behind the desk were wall mirrors which made the room appear bigger than it actually was.

The man behind the desk was tall; his hair was dark with tints of grey running through it. He wore a black well fitting suit with a striped tie. He spotted Arthur and smiled "Bonjour Monsieur, comment peut-je vous aider," he said with a smile.

Arthur looked over and walked quickly to the desk, dragging his suitcase behind him. Once he reached the desk he smiled back "uhh" he thought for a bit, trying to remember what he learnt about the French language "Bonjour, j'ai une réserve" he said with a quiet voice.

The man behind the desk chuckled, he could tell the blonde male was English but he decided to continue talking French just to test the Englishman "votre nom s'il vous plaît monsieur."

The brit smiled trying to work out what the French man had said; when he finally worked it out he smiled again "Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland."

The French man smiled then turned towards the computer and began typing, after he had finished he turned back to Arthur, "Ah oui ca est, cinquante chamber a deux, monsieur Kirkland." He handed Arthur the keys to the room then whistled, a young came running over "Voir Sir Kirkland dans sa chamber", the young man took Arthur's bags and started to quide Arthur to his room.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

It was cold, the sea was vicious that night causing the boat to rock roughly side to side. The central heating in the small boat was broken so the air was freezing making the americans face red.

Alfred rubbed his hands together then bringing them up to his mouth and breathing on them trying to warm himself, it didn't work. He continued to do this untill the feeling came back into his hands, he could see France by now, it was dark and the lights from the port shone brightly in the clear surroundings.

The driver of the ship gluided the ship swiftly into the port, he tried to pull in as close to the port wall so the men on the side could grab the docking rope. They stood at the end of the port ready to grab the long rope, once they had it in their hands they helpedthe boat to the docking area without hitting any of the other ships.

Once the boat was parked Alfred quickly jumped off and ran with his duffle bag over his shoulder towards the exit, some security guards stopped his path "Excusez-moi monsieur, peut-on voir votre passeport."

Alfred looked at the security guards questionly, once his brain finally registered the word 'pasport' he dug his hand into hos pocket and pulled out the small red object handing it to them.

They nodded to eachother then handed the American his pasport back, they then stepped aside and made way for the American to pass. Alfred smiled then started to run away from the port so that he could catch his train, which was about to leave.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

The hotel room was large; it had a big double bed and a set of chairs in the far end of the room. There was a mirror next to the bedside tables, which two small yellow shaded lamps sat on.

Arthur slouched forward as he sat on his bed; he wondered how the American was doing. He looked over at his phone; Alfred had given him his number.

He reached over and picked up the phone flicking the screen up, the light made his face aluminates as he looked down at it. He clicked the buttons quickly as he typed out the message, It was short and simple but meant so much.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Alfred felt his phone vibrating in his pocket; he reached in and grabbed it flipping the screen open. He opened the text message gasping when he saw who it was from and what it says.

'Git

Times running out

Find me soon or I'll be gone'

Alfred sighed; no clue to where the other was, only to tell him the obvious. Alfred shook his head and went to reply typing the message in quickly.

'Brit

I know times running out

Trust me I'll find you and when I do be prepared for a big sloppy kiss

Love you baby'

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**Chapter 7 soon guys, sorry about the long wait I was busy with my English course work. **

**And the hero to an angel story will be updated soon just to tell all of ya :D**

**References**

**The word 'bat' is used by many welsh people, normally the people who live in the valley's of south Wales, I know this because I live there myself :P**

**The 'hotel ****d'Angleterre****' Is actually a hotel in ****Chalons****-en-Champagne, France. I've never actually been but it looks exceedingly good by what I saw on Google ^^ **

**Translations **

**Bonjour Monsieur, comment peut-je vous aider – Hello Sir, how may I help you **

**Bonjour, ****j'ai****une****réserve – Hello, I have a reservation **

**votre**** nom ****s'il****vous****plaît**** monsieur – your name please sir **

**Ah ****oui**** ca ****est****, ****cinquante**** chamber a ****deux****, monsieur Kirkland – Ah yes, room fifty two, Mr. Kirkland **

**Voir**** Sir Kirkland ****dans****sa****chamber – See Sir Kirkland to his room**

**Sorry for so much French XD just wanted an excuse to use Goggle Translator really XD**

**Fave and Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Guys :D **

**Okay this chapter is where the mega drama parts come in. **

**Warning: French …**

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Arthur lay soundly on his bed waiting for his phone to vibrate, the American still had not replied to his message; it had been five minutes now and still no reply. Damn, he was starting to sound like an obsessive girlfriend, which he wasn't.

The phone began to vibrate next to him on the bed; he reached over and grabbed the object quickly; flipping the top open so he could see the screen. He clicked the open button allowing the message to show, he read it quickly a blush quickly forming on his cheeks. Even though he told the American to stay away, he's still persistent on loving him.

Arthur smiled and decided it would be best if he went to sleep, he had to rise early in the morning. By morning Alfred should have arrived in Chalons-en-Champagne by then, so he had to leave extremely early so the American couldn't catch him so early in his little game.

The British male relaxed against the soft pillows of the bed, he soon closed his eyes enjoying the peace and quiet; he soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Alfred's head was resting on one of the tables on the train, he had fallen asleep not long after he'd boarded. Over his ears he had his bulky graffiti patterned headphones, music wasn't running through them he just wanted nobody to disturb him.

In his dream Arthur was there; he was smiling at him. His green eyes were happy, his smile was genuine he looked so wonderful. He held his hand out to Alfred; he mouthed the words 'come here' to him. Alfred ran as quickly as he could towards the dream Brit, when he reached him he embraced him tightly. He pulled away and leaned in closer to the Brit's face.

'Suivant sorti, Chalons-en-Champagne. S'il vous plait est sorti sur le cote gouche'

Alfred jumped as the loud voice rang through his ears; he sat up with a scowl on his face. The voice had said something about 'Chalons-en-Champagne' that was his stop, he rose quickly from his chair and made his way towards the exit. He looked at his watch '1:00am,' the small digital device read, he walked closer to the door and waited till the train came to a stop.

Once the train station came into view the train began to slow; the train soon came to halt and the doors began to open. The American sighed then grabbed the handle to his suitcase, once the train doors opened he was away with the crowd.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

The loud beeping rang through his hears interrupting his peaceful slumber, he reached out and dropped his hand onto the top of the alarm. His hands found his way to his pillow, pulling it over his head; trying to go back into his slumber.

His brain finally awoke.

He rose quickly out of the bed; he quickly picked up his clothes trying to put them on as he packed his things into his suitcase. It was harder than he thought it would be first he missed the leg part of his trousers and fell flat on his face. After he had finally got the trousers on, he put his shirt on the wrong way round; today was not his lucky day.

He had finally made his way out of the room and down to the lobby; he set his suitcase down on the floor and stood near the golden check in desk. He rang the small desk bell and waited patiently for one of the men or women to sign him out of the hotel books, when nobody came he started to become inpatient.

"Five star hotel and they still can't have someone of the desk disgraceful right?"

That voice it was so familiar, it was so American.

Arthur's eyes widened, how did he know this hotel was the one he was staying at. Arthur kept his eyes on the desk not turning to see if it was the right American. He coughed then laughed "yeah, stupid frogs," he was good at covering his accent mainly because of his relatives from other countries. His cousin Jett who lives in Australia had taught him extremely well how to pull a Australian accent, so if he was ever in trouble he could pull the accent and people wouldn't think he was English.

The American laughed "what's an Australian doing in France then dude?"

Arthur cringed, now he had to think of a reason why he's in France for "Holiday Mate needed some peace y'know." He released the breath he did not he had been holding, he hopped someone came and served him soon.

Alfred laughed again "Cool Man."

A silence fell between them; it was an awkward silence in Arthur's view, he had been found so early in the challenge if he was going to do this he would have to be quicker.

A man came over quickly stepping behind the desk, he smiled "desole desole, Comment puis-je vous aider?" He said with a sheepish laugh, he was young probably late teens. His hair was brown with curls running through it.

Arthur sighed "Enfin, je voudrais verifier s'il vous plait, les noms Arthur Kirkland," he released a breath when he said his name, the American wasn't paying attention.

The man smiled and nodded indicating that it was okay for him to leave.

Arthur smiled back then hurried out of the building, thank God that his cousin had taught him Australian accent all those many years ago.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Alfred didn't realize that the man in front of him had ran out of the building until he looked and saw the French male smiling at him, his brain finally registered what the Australian had said. He walked closer to the desk "hey what was that man's name," he asked leaning over the desk.

The French male looked up, thinking of how to say it in English "um he said his Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred gasped, he had been so close, he could have caught him there and then but blew it. He smacked his palm against his forehead, how could he have been so dull the blonde hair was so noticeable but yet it seemed to have slipped through his fingers.

He turned his attention back to the man standing behind the desk "sorry, here's the right amount of money for the room," he said as he handed the French male the money.

The man looked down "you're name sir?"

The American smiled "Alfred F Jones," his grin widened "Dude I really have to go" he paused in his run "oh by the way do you know where that man was going."

The French male laughed "He told me he was taking a train to Italy sir" he said with a questioning glance.

Alfred smiled "Thanks," he turned on his heels and started to run out of the hotel as quick as he could. His train was soon to be leaving the station and he had to get there on time, if he was to make it to Italy and catch Arthur he couldn't miss this train.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Arthur sighed as he sat in the back of the taxi; he was only Moncetz-Longevas, Alfred could still catch him. He was only safe once he reached Chepy, his train would be leaving there then taking him all the way to Bologna; Italy.

The cab driver looked at him oddly "Qu'est-ce compagnon ne va pas?" He asked with a concerning tone as he looked up into the rearview mirror. When Arthur did not reply the driver sighed "hmm forse italiano," no answer; he sighed again "vielleicht Deutsch." He thought to himself carefully studying the male in the back, "English?"

Arthur looked up at the taxi driver; finally he wouldn't have to think about the languages "yeah." He said releasing a long sigh; he hunched forward "why must love be so complicated?"

The driver looked confused "well love is a confusing thing, but it's such a wonderful thing as well," he reached into his wallet and pulled out a photo passing it to Arthur. He smiled "this is my wife and my two children, me and her met university she was a transfer student and I was a senior getting ready to leave" he sighed "people said love at first sight."

Arthur blushed "sweet, but it's kind of different for me," he gave the photo back then looked down to his lap again.

The driver took the photo and looked at it quickly, he sighed "tell me about it" he asked nicely trying to convince the young man to tell him his story.

Arthur sighed "well he's my student, it's not like some sick love, he's nineteen", he took in a long breath "he loves me, he's told me this but I can't love him, I mean if I did love him I wouldn't be able to be with him anyway" he sighed.

The taxi driver sighed "Love can never be wrong, do you feel different when you're near him?"

Arthur blush darkened "um well," he thought about it for a bit then decided on his answer "when he touches me, even slightly I feel tingly, and my stomach turns" he took a deep breath "my face gets hot, and I stutter a lot."

The guy laughed "yup that's love" he paused then stopped the taxi "okay, sir that's five euro's, but just for you I'll let you off enjoy your travels," he said with a smile as he reversed the taxi into the parking space.

Arthur looked questionably at the other "are you sure" when the driver smiled and nodded, Arthur opened the door and stepped out of the taxi.

So that was love, time to make this challenge more interesting. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, flipping open the screen and began texting the message.

Alfred

I'm slowly slipping away

Hurry Up Baby or I'll never be able to taste your delicious love

-Arthur.

He laughed then clicked send, he was such a tease.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Haha I just wanted Arthur to be a little bit of a tease at the end.

Ps. I was planning for the taxi driver to be Francis, and the wife to be Matthew but I really could not be asked to put Franada into the story this early XD

Anyway chapter 8 coming soon

**Translations**

**(French)**

**Suivant sorti, Chalons-en-Champagne. S'il vous plait est sorti sur le cote gouche** – Next Stop, Chalons-en-Champagne. Please exit to the left side.

**Desole, desole, Comment puis-je vous aider **– Sorry, sorry, how may I help you

**Enfin, je voudrais verifier s'il vous plait, les noms Arthur Kirkland **– Finally, I want to check out please, names Arthur Kirkland.

**Qu'est-ce compagnon ne va pas **– What's wrong mate

**(Italian) **

**hmm forse italiano** – hmm maybe Italian

**(German)**

**vieleicht Deutch **– What about German


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Guys :D **

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed the last chapters you guys are awesome **

**Enjoy **

**Warning: Mature Themes if you're too young don't read this chapter XD**

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

He was running, running as fast as he could towards the train station if he missed this train he would never be able to forgive himself. The train would be leaving the station is a matter of minutes; he pushed himself harder causing his legs to move faster. The train station was in his view, it was a large white building with small stain glass windows; it looked more like a church.

He reached the doors and burst through swiping his ticket in the booth, he then ran out onto the platform. The train was late; he had run all that way only to discover that his train was going to be late. He smacked his hand to his forehead and sighed deeply.

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

Alfred looked down at the small object picking it out of his pocket, he slid the screen up and looked at the words on his screen. A blush formed on his cheeks, he couldn't believe it Arthur the Arthur Kirkland who he was chasing was texting him odd sexual messages.

He smirked and began to type,

'Arty

You know I'm going to catch you babe, and now that I know about your secret accent talent I'll look more carefully at Australians.

Awh come on Babe I want you to taste me so bad even if it's just a little lick.

Love you my sexy British God

-Alfie.'

Alfred smirk grew as he typed the message; as soon as he was done he quickly pressed the send button then placed the phone back into his pocket. He looked up to see the train doors opening, after the exiting passengers had cleared he stepped into the train a slight smile still grazing his lips.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Arthur was standing at the train station in Chepy, it was extremely quiet. Arthur loved silence; it was so calming and allowed him to think peacefully.

The small object in his pocket began to vibrate.

A small smile came on his lips as he felt it, he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped the screen open. He blushed as he read the message; he remembered what he had said 'I'll never be able to taste your delicious love.'

'Damn, that sounds really sexual' he thought with a sigh, he hadn't meant it to sound like that, never mind this would make the game a bit more fun. His blush grew as he kept reading 'my sexy British God,' his face turned a vibrant shade of red. 'Oh my God, he thinks I'm sexy' he shook his head violently 'not that it matters what he thinks' he kept his eyes to the floor as the train came to a stop in front of him. The doors opened and he slowly stepped into the vehicle.

He took a seat in the corner of the train; nobody could really see him there. Silence bathed over him as he stared down at his phone, he was stuck in a rut should he text back or should he leave the American waiting. He laughed and decided to send a message back; opening the texting menu he began to type the message slowly thinking carefully about what he was saying. Once he was done he smiled and clicked send, he placed his phone back in his pocket and relaxed against the seat.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Alfred was sitting on the train in silence, the smile still grazing his lips as he clicked the buttons of his portable games consol which sat lightly in his hands. He hunched forward as he began to click the buttons quicker trying to kill the villain on the screen, his phone began to vibrate. He rolled his eyes and cursed inwardly to himself, he took it from his pocket the scowl on his lips forming into a grin. He clicked the button to open the message a blush forming on his cheeks as he read it.

'Alfie

Trust me I can do more than an Australian accent.

And just a lick that can be arranged, but I would hate to leave you in that position, maybe a suck would do better.

Ps. it's sexy British Sex God

Arthur.'

As he read on his pants suddenly became tight, he dropped his phone and pressed his hands down on his lap trying to get rid of his little problem. 'Damn Arthur Damn him and his sexy talk' he thought as he pressed harder on the throbbing organ in his trousers, he closed his eyes tightly and began to think of discussing things, like an extremely old looking Francis. His face scrunched up thinking about it, the disgusting image flowing through his brain.

Soon his pants became less tight as his erection began to disappear, he sighed that was a close one if someone had seen him he was sure he would have died of embarrassment. He picked up his phone and quickly clicked the reply button typing the message in fast then sending it.

Damn That Brit

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Arthur sat quietly as he read his book, his elbows rested on his thighs as he lent forward. His reading glasses were perched at the end of his nose. His phone was placed beside him so when it vibrated he could easily pick it up.

As it began to vibrate he dropped his book onto his legs and picked it up quickly, flipping the screen open and reading the message. His face turned bright red as he read it.

'Oh British Sex God

I'm so horny I want you I need you, I've tried to think of disgusting things it's not working.

Can we stop this chase and I take you out to dinner, I'll take you to a nice hotel where we can have a night of fun.

Please Baby I'm so hard.

-Your horny hero.'

Arthur held his head in his hands, he was only teasing the American he didn't mean for him to get aroused by it. He felt guilty, the American was somewhere with a massive hard on, and he was desperate for the British male to pleasure him. But Arthur couldn't give up the chase it wouldn't be any fun if he gave up now.

He thought of something he could do, he could stop at a city and wait for the American, they would then go to dinner, have sex and in the morning he could awake early and run. But that would make him feel bad he wouldn't really want to leave, another option hit him, he could text the American back saying to calm himself down but he doubt that was going to work. His last option was the one that made him blush; he could call the American and talk arousing things to him over the phone.

A smirk formed on his lips, that would be rather amusing and that would show that American who was in control. He laughed quietly then made his way towards the train's toilet; he would have to be somewhere private to do this.

He sat on the toilet seat and waited for the American to pick up his phone.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O **

Alfred felt his phone vibrating again; he looked at it confused that wasn't his message ringtone. He looked at the screen 'Arthur Kirkland Calling,' he blushed, Arthur was calling, he was calling him and wanted to talk.

Alfred lifted his phone to his ear and clicked answer "hey Arthur?" he said with a nervous tone.

"Get your ass into the toilet" the man on the phone said with a vicious tone,

Alfred gulped but decided that he should for the best; he stood up and walked towards the small room. Once he was inside he locked the door then turned his attention back to the phone "yeah okay I'm in the toilet."

Arthur laughed into the phone "You said you needed a little bit of help with something."

Alfred could tell that Arthur was smirking on the other end of the phone, he gulped "b-but I said we should meet up not do it over the phone" he said with a quiet shy tone.

He heard Arthur growl on the other end of the phone "I'm not giving up this chase you have to play by the rules dear hero and one of the rules is phone sex is aloud now drop your pants and start touching yourself."

Alfred pants suddenly became extremely tight, his face became hotter "a-are you sure?"

Arthur growled again "Do it or I'll make you do it" he said in a sharp tone drawing out his accent as he said it.

Alfred's pants grew even tighter "and how are you going to do that?"

There was a pause on the phone until slight scuffling sounds could be heard then heavy breathing "ah A-Alfred please I'm so hard I need you" he moaned through the phone.

Alfred became extremely hot and now the idea of having sex over the phone didn't seem so bad, he quickly undid his belt then pulling down his jeans slowly. He sighed in relief as he felt the cool air hit his erected cock. His hand slipped down the organ and began to slowly stroke the member from the balls up to the tip "ah ah A-Arthur," he moaned into the phone.

Arthur's breath hitched as he heard the American moan his name "Alfred" he breathed heavily as his hand moved faster "Alfred, Alfred, Alfred," he said repeatedly as his quickened the pace.

Alfred held in a moan as he heard Arthur moan his name over and over again "Arthur baby," his hand grasped harder around his erection "Baby, Baby, Baby Harder, Harder" he moaned loudly into the phone.

Arthur moaned loudly as he felt himself coming close to his climax, his pace quickened and his grasp grew harder "A-Alfred I'm going to cum."

Alfred moaned "me too baby."

Arthur's back arched his head falling back as he reached his orgasm, his seed releasing over his stomach.

Alfred soon reached his as well, his head falling backwards onto the bathroom wall, and his hips bucking as moaned to the heavens. They were both spent and worn "Arthur?" Silence no answer "Arthur you there?"

Quick breaths could be heard on the other side of the phone, "y-yeah?"

Alfred laughed "I'm going to catch you just so you know" he chuckled "and then I will fuck you the hardest I can."

Arthur laughed "you can try and catch me but you won't," his head fell backwards again as his breath slowed.

Alfred laughing soon died and he was left with a smile on his lips "I love you" he said simply but earned no 'love you too' from the other only the sound of silence, "go clean yourself and get back to running baby I'm so close to you now."

Arthur laughed "yeah I know, I'm cleaning myself now, remind yourself you still have to catch me for me to love you this does not change anything."

Alfred laughed again "yeah I know, speak to you later Arty."

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**Ohh Phone sex XD. Sorry if it's quite crap I've never wrote a scene with phone sex in it before. **

**Anyway the chase continues in the next chapter. **

**Oh yeah question :D **

**Which Accent should Arthur use next, these are the ones I'm considering but can't choose between them :/**

**French **

**Scottish **

**Polish **

**Russian **

**Canadian **

**Or Swedish. **

**Please help me out here XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine :D **

**Enjoy **

**Ps. Arthur has a new accent :D **

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

As the train pulled into the station; stopping with a loud screech. Once the train came to halt the doors slid open; allowing the passengers to exit.

Arthur stepped out of the train dragging his suitcase behind him; he breathed deeply gazing at the scene before him. He carried on walking out of the train station then stopping at the taxi port, he had decided that he was not going to stop instead he was changing his route. Instead of taking another train down to Italy he was going to change to a taxi and go to Paris instead, he was going to make this challenge harder for the American.

Of course Arthur was going to tell the other male where he was going; it wouldn't be as fun if he didn't. After all Paris was the city of love, so if the American wanted to love he was going to have to follow the brit around everywhere.

On the journey there Arthur had spent most of his time talking to himself "Hello how are ja," he said in a rough Swedish accent. He'd also tried Canadian, French and Spanish; they didn't turn out very well.

"So what brings you to the city of love?" asked the taxi driver as he looked into his rear view mirror. He had dark brown hair with light stubble around his chin; his eyes were a light hazel colour which had dark black circles from the lack of sleep.

Arthur looked up at the taxi driver and blushed slightly "nothing really just touring," he looked down at his lap and sighed.

The driver laughed "do you really want me to believe you, I mean the way you just blushed" he looked over his shoulder at the other male quickly before turning back to the road "you love someone."

Arthur's blush darkened "no, no that's not it, I'm on a journey it's just he's hunting me down." He chuckled he made Alfred seem like some kind of animal, well he kind of was.

The man raised an eyebrow "so you're running away from him, but you do love him" he chuckled "you're scared to be in love right?"

Arthur looked up again "no of course I'm not scared, it's just well I don't want to get hurt," a frown formed on his lips and his eyes lowered to his lap again.

The driver sighed "if he loves you so much, he will never hurt you."

Arthur smiled "Thanks, um do you mind I have to make a phone call."

The driver smiled again "of course not," he turned fully around and faced the road placing his headphones into his ears.

The British males hand reached into his pocket pulling out his phone, he went to his contacts menu and clicked 'Alfred'. His phone began to ring, he waited for the American to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning Alfred," Arthur said in a happy tone.

"Arty? Your sounded happy"

Arthur smiled "I am where are you?"

There was a pause on the phone, "um Dijon, why?"

Arthur laughed into the phone "You said you were going to catch me right?"

"yeah?"

"Well you're in Dijon which is 163 miles away from where I am" he laughed again.

He heard Alfred gasp on the other end "no way how'd you get so far away?"

The British males laugh grew stronger "I changed route; see you in Paris if you make it here. Bye Alfred."

Alfred stuttered into the phone for a second "Hey Arty?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow "huh?"

"Love you babe"

Arthur blushed "Bye Alfred," he then hung up the phone. He held his head in his hands a smile forming on his lips, why did he always smile when Alfred said he loved him.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

When Arthur arrived in Paris he gazed around at the city, it was much different to London the buildings were much nicer and painted in vivid colours making the city look fantastic. The buildings in London were all the same colour, dark red or brown bricks rather boring. He had got off the train right by the Eifel tower; he looked up at the monument and frowned. He never had understood the concept of it, what was it, why was it there and what did it say about the country.

He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk down the street again, he kept gazing at the city he was in until he hit his destination. A large hotel which was holding its annual masquerade ball, he had heard it was supposed to be the top famous ball in the whole of Paris. He smiled then walked into the hotel.

The hotel was amazing, gold leaf decorations everywhere which made the lobby look elegant and rich. The desk was large as well with a bowl of sweets at the end, a male stood behind it wearing his pressed suit with a small frown on his face.

Arthur walked towards the desk with a slight smile on his face "Bonjour Sir do you perhaps talk English?" He asked with a curious tone to his voice, his hands resting on the desk lightly.

The French male looked up towards Arthur and smiled, it was obviously fake "Bonjour, yes I do talk English, how may I help you?"

"I booked a reservation not so long ago, Arthur Kirkland," Arthur reached into his bag and pulled out his wallet. He took out his ID showing it to the male in front then removing some money to pay for the room, "I was wondering what's the deal with this ball then?"

The French male gasped "oh mon dieu, you don't know," he reached behind him and pulled out a small poster "everyone at this hotel is allowed to go to the ball and find their true love, if your chosen lover is someone you knew before the ball it's destined to be forever." He pointed at the poster then placed it in Arthur's hands "but you have to wear a mask and past formal attire," he gave Arthur the keys to the room then wrote down some addresses to costume shops in the area.

Arthur smiled again and took the note "Thank you very much good day," he waved goodbye and walked towards the lift which would take him to his room.

**O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Damn Arthur, Damn Him and Everything He's Done.

Alfred sighed then rested his head on his arms; there was no way he was going to get the train to stop before it got to Italy. It would take him another two days to get to Paris, he sighed again then stood up and began walking towards the ticket man. Once he reached him he smiled "Excuse me dude," he said his American accent showing proudly.

The French male turned "yes?" He spoke in English guessing the other could not talk his native language; he had brown shoulder length hair which stuck out at odd angles at the tips.

Alfred grinned glad that he didn't have to talk French again knowing that he could not really speak it, "is there any chance that you could stop the train," he asked in a hopeful tone.

The other male raised an eyebrow, "hm I don't know, I wouldn't be able to tell you that, that's the captains job to decide when to stop the train," he paused then looked around "tell you what I'll go ask him, why do you want to stop?"

The American sighed "my friend got on the wrong train and has ended up in Paris; I really need to see him today," his looked down at the floor "please."

The man looked down as well then tuning on his heals "of course sir," he walked away quickly towards the drivers cabin.

A smirk soon found its way to Alfred's lips; he reached in his pocket pulling out his phone.

'Ha I'm going to get you Arty.'

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Arthur stood in front of a long mirror which hung on the shop wall, around him were other men trying on suits from the store to wear at the ball. Most of them had elegant black suits on with snazzy black or white bow ties around their necks, others had no tie just a shirt and an open blazer.

The man standing next to Arthur was making sure his mask went with his outfit, he had a gold and silver mask with diamonds around the outside; obviously a wealthy individual.

Arthur sighed as he looked at himself, he didn't know why but black suits never really suited him; he just looked so plain. He pulled at the tie; he even took it off nothing helped, he sighed again then walked over to the male at the entrance of the changing rooms. He tapped him on the shoulder lightly "excuse me sir but can you help me?"

The male gasped "Oh my gosh look at you," he said in a loud and high pitched tone, "I must say darling that outfit, no, no, no, no, no." The repeated 'no's were seriously not necessary. He took the cloth between his fingers and gently dragged Arthur towards the clothes racks "Black on you darling looks to bland, you look like an average guy you lady friend won't even notice you."

Arthur blushed "um it's a guy," he said quietly not afraid of saying the gender of the person he liked.

The shop assistant smiled "well then darling we need to get you looking fabulous before the ball, follow me." He walked towards some racks pulling off a range of clothing items "light pink blazer, surely this will get you noticed," he placed the blazer up in front of the other male "nu uh no way this just won't do." He started to walk away from that rack placing the item of clothing back on it, he picked up another piece "white," again he placed it in front of the brit; he sighed. The English speaking French male soon spotted something, he ran happily over to it "here we go darling, a lovely bottle green waistcoat with rose embroidery, and a snazzy slim tight fitting blazer to show off all your good assets." He through the clothes into Arthur's arms then pushed him towards the changing rooms "go, go , go; I'll look for a mask for you."

Arthur had already changed into the outfit when the male returned, he was staring at himself in the mirror he didn't realize how skinny he was.

The French male smiled "you look lovely darling, I found you a mask," he held the mask up in front of the British male; it was bottle green with golden embroidery and small emerald's around it. It was made from fine material, with a small elastic strap around the back.

Arthur smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror, Alfred would never guess it was him. His smile soon turned into a smirk "I'll take it."

Alfred would never know.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O **

**So sorry about the extremely late update, I've had extremely bad writers block. What's really annoying is it's only been for this story, I've been able to make new ones I just couldn't work on this one right. *sighs* never mind. **

**Any way the next chapter will be the ball which is kind of like a half chapter, this should be uploaded sometime this week I promise. **

**I hope you guys liked it, ps. I think the accent I'm going to give Arthur in the next chapter is Sweedish or Canadian. I was planning on doing French but a French accent in France kind of blends in so I though nah XD. **

**Extra ps. The guy at the end, blame on the television, I'm watching Gok Wan so yeahh XD, 'ohh fashion' – really wanted to add that into the story. **

**Oh please give me some ideas that you would like to see in the next chapter like, **

**Arthur dances with Alfred, gives him a kiss then runs **

**Or **

**Alfred finds out that the masquerade man is Arthur takes off his mask but looses him in the crowd. **

**Ya know things like that XD **

**:) hope you enjoyed this chapter please fave and review :) **


End file.
